


Gym Leaders

by AriadneEurydice



Series: Gym AU [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneEurydice/pseuds/AriadneEurydice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash is a gym leader, Gary stops by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gym Leaders

"Master Ketchum, you have a new challenger." Juan, my referee said as he knocked on my door.

"Ok, I'll be there in ten, explain the rules to the challenger."  _A new challenger eh?_ I turned off my laptop and began walking towards the doors that led to the field.

 _"This will be a six-on-six battle, only the challenger is permitted to substitute their Pokemon. Is that understood?"_  I could hear Juan's voice booming across the field. I walked onto the balcony that overlooked the field,

"I heard that there was a new challenger!" I said as I jumped down onto the platform and began walking towards my challenger, "So, you think you're good enough to challenge the Pallet town gym and win the  _Brave badge_?"

I almost stopped walking when I saw just who the challenger was, I knew those green eyes, that soft brown spiky hair, that tall, confident  _delicious_ body.. There _he_  stood, waiting, the man I had been pining over for years-was waiting for me.

I kept my poker face, which I had perfected over the years, and pretended not to know him.  _Just keep walking Ash, maybe he won't notice you.._ _  
_

"You think you're good enough to beat me? Well then, welcome to my Gymmm-hiii _mmmmmmmmm!_ " I tripped in front of him, my heart stopped as my ass came in contact with the floor.  _Smooth Ash, real smooth. Sexy as fuck._

 _"You okay Ash?"_ Oh, his voice, it was deeper than ever and now he was so tall, and his body... I could feel myself drooling as I looked up at him.

His hand was extended, offering to help me up.

I waved off his hand and continued to pull myself up from the ground, my legs tucked underneath me, one hand supporting me on the ground while the other was in the air. I knew what it looked like as I pulled myself up from the floor.

"Do I know you?" I said as I stood up straight, looking him right in the eyes, pretending now to notice him.

"You don't remember me Ashy-boy?" His deep voice filled with disbelief.

"No. nothing comes to mind. Should I? Have we battled before? I think I would remember.."

"How could you not remember me Ashy-boy?" Gary said, his eyes glazed over with, with something.

"Wait.. Gary? Gary Oak?  _The Gary Oak, gym leader of the Viridian Gym? Pokemon Professor Gary Oak?_  God it has been so long since I've seen  _you_!" My voice sounding fake, even to me, I looked up at him in 'disbelief'.

_Gary's Pov_

"Hey there Ashy-boy! Yeah, it has been a while hasn't it? So you got a gym? Here? In Pallet town?" I was hurt, he hadn't noticed who I was. I mean yeah, a lot has changed but who else calls him Ashy-boy?

I couldn't get the image of the way Ash got up from the floor out of my mind. It looked like he was, like oh gosh, if we were alone I wouldn't have been able to stop myself.

"Y-yeah, since I earned my Master-ship I asked them if my Frontier Brain offer was still up. Unfortunately I didn't get it, but they did let me open my own gym. And it doesn't mess up my Master-ship if I do end up losing. Not like that would happen!" Ash stopped momentarily to flip his hair and gesture to the gym. "And if someone does manage to beat me my badge is worth FOUR BADGES for the leagues  _all of them_! Isn't that so cool?! My Badge can be used in any league! I mostly get little kids that think they can win, but even the ones who are serious about it haven't been able to win.."

He was boasting, I could practically smell the confidence.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked, his big brown eyes looking up at me.

"Um, I came here to challenge you?"

"Oh yeah.." Ash said, rubbing the back of his head, closing his beautiful brown eyes as he smiled.  _No Ashy please open your eyes..._

"Well, lemme beat your ass just like in the Johto League! Let's get this started!" Ash said as he turned away and began walking towards his spot on the other floor of the gym.

"Uhhh, okay!"

"Juan!"

"This battle will be a six-on-six gym battle! Battle begin!" And Juan's flag went down.

"Come on out my old friend Torterra!" Ash yelled as the large Continent Pokemon strolled out onto the field from the back doors.  _Woah I totally forgot he had a Torterra!_

"Come out Scizor!" I said as the red Pokemon beamed onto the field.

* * *

_Ash's Pov_

"NO PIKACHU! Come on buddy, you can do it! I know you can come on!" I yelled on to the field towards the struggling little mouse that was seconds away from fainting.

"Chaaaa." And then he fell,

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Umbreon is the winner. That means that the challenger Gary Oak has won the battle!" Juan said as he raised his flag towards Gary.

"Yeah! We did it Umbreon!" Gary said as he kneeled down next to the pitch black pokemon.

"UmmmBreeeeeeee!" She purred as he patted her head and called her back to her pokeball.

"Pikachu!" I whispered as I fell to my knees next to my buddy, "are you okay buddy? Did I push too hard?"

"Pikaaa chuu." he said as he shook his head and jumped onto my shoulder. "Pikachaaaaa!"

Then there was a hand in my face, I looked up to see Gary offering to help me up.

Again I waved him off, "That was an amazing battle Gary, really amazing..." I looked up into his green eyes, I had to look away before I got lost in the deep emerald pools.

"Thanks Ashy-boy! Now, wheres my badge for winning against you?"

_What? Oh nonononnononononono! The badges aren't even in yet! Ahh whattdo I do?_

"Ah, um did I not explain the full rules to you? You have to battle me twice and win both times!"  _Might as well lie._

"Wait what? You did explain the rules to me! You never said a damn thing about two battles! This is bogus Ashy-boy! Just give me the damn badge!" Gary was furious, his green eyes piercing through me.

"What? Scared you won't win the second time?" I asked, a smirk making it's way onto my face.

"Me? Scared? No!"

"Then battle me again if you want that badge sooooOOOOooooO badly Gary."

"Fine!"

"Okay, two days from now, here in the gym."

"Okay, be ready to get beaten again!" Gary said as he danced back on his heels towards the exit, the fire in his eyes growing with each step.

"Oh and Gary?" I called after him,

"Yes Ashy-boy?" He said, turning around.

"I'll be using Oshawatt, Snivy, Inferape, Gliscor, Boldore and Charizard! Practice hard, cause my team will be too!" I said as I walked back up the stairs into my office.

* * *

-Two Days Later-

"Ready Gary?!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's get it onnnnn~" I sang as Juan's flag went down.

"Come on Oshawatt!"

"Osha!" The small otter walked out from the back and bopped his scalchop,

"Awww, what a cutie, too bad cuteness won't help him! Now for my pokemon..." Gary cooed from across the field.

"Oshawatt!"

"Come on out Electivire!" Gary said as he threw the Pokeball in the air, the large electric type roared as he appeared.

"Oshaaawatt!" Oshawatt said as he pulled his scalchop into his hand and motioned for Electivire to bring it on.

"Let's rumble Gary!"

* * *

"InferrNAPE!" He roared as his flames burst high into the air.

"That's blaze!" I yelled, I was worried, blaze only meant that Infernape was on the edge, when he was most powerful.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him, he raised a thumbs up at me as he turned towards Blastiose.

"Ready to get schooled Ash?" Gary called over to me from the other side of the field.

"Uh, we each have one Pokemon left and uh, my Infernape is strong, even without blaze. So you better watch out! Infernape! Mach Punch!"

The Fire type growled as he broke into a run towards the large turtle pokemon.

"Blastiose Hydro Pump!"

"Dodge it and use Flare Blitz!"

But he dodged too late, and he was hit with the powerful Hydro Pump.

"Infernape no!" I watched as Infernape fell to the ground,

"Innferrna-" He fainted as I ran across the field towards him.

"Infernape is unable to battle, the winner of this match is Blastiose, therefore the winner of the battle is the challenger Gary!"

I looked down at Infernape, "You were amazing Infernape. You go rest up now." I said as I pulled him up into a standing position.

He nodded towards Gary and Blastiose before he began limping back outside.

"HEY SCEPTILE, HELP INFERNAPE OUTSIDE SO MEGANIUM CAN NURSE HIS WOUNDS, WOULD YA?" I yelled back towards the field of Pokemon.

"Sceppptt."

"So Ashy-boy how bout that badge?" Gary said, leaning on my shoulder, whispering in my ear.

"Juan in my office, now." I pointed towards the upstairs balcony,

"Yessir."

"I'm coming too!" Gary said trailing behind us.

"No." I said as I slammed the door in his face.

* * *

"Have they come in yet Juan?" I whispered, pacing around the small office.

"No they haven't sir... What do you me want to tell him?"

"Nothing, I'll talk to him, just send him in. And you can go home today, I'm not gonna battle again anyway."

"Yessir, goodnight." Juan opened the door, there was Gary, waiting.

"You too."

I could her him talking to Gary after he shut the door behind him.

I rubbed my eyes as the door opened again and heavy footsteps followed.

"Hey Ashy-boy." Gary said as he shut the door behind him.

"Hey Gary," I turned around and bumped straight into him. "Woah Gary, for someone with such heavy footsteps I thought I would have heard you.." I said as I tried to duck away from him, but he walked closer.. and closer and closer.

"Where's my badge Ashy-boy? I went with your rules, fair and square, I think I deserve my badge." He leaned forward, way,  _way too close_  for comfort.

I could smell the expensive cologne that hung off of him, but not in a bad way. He smelled amazing, I could feel myself drooling.

_Gary Oak used Attract! It's super effective!_

He took a step closer, the back of my thighs met my desk.  _Oh no._

"Uh, sorry but uh, I'm not going to give it to you.." I said, trying to look at anything but Gary.

"Oh? And why is that?" Gary said, placing his hands on either sides of me,  _Gary used rock tomb, it's super effective!_

"Uh Gary, your uhhh, getting a little bit too close for comfort..." I said, trying to push him away with my hands.

"Really? I don't think so.." Gary said as he pushed me up against the desk with his hips. "Annnnd I'm still not close enough."

"Gary what are you doing?!"  _Oh for the love of Arceus please don't stop._

"I said I wanted my badge, give it to me or I won't stop until our bone marrows mix. Cause I know just how much you love your personal space." His face was inches away from mine, I could feel his hot breath on my nose.

" _Gary, stop._ " I fake pleaded as I looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Not until I get my badge Ashy-boy!" Gary sneered as he shoved his knee in between my legs and started to grind his hips against mine.

I squeaked and bit my lip as I gripped onto the desk. "G-gary what are you ahh- _ahhhh!"_

I could feel it, the growing hardness that was rubbing up against my own.

I looked up at him, my eyes half lidded and my mouth open as I struggled to breathe.

And then it happened, he looked down at me for only a second, before he kissed me.

_Gary Oak used Sweet Kiss! It's supppppper effective, Ash is confused!_

For a second I was in shock as his hips stopped and he grabbed my face, I looked up at him wide-eyed as he continued to kiss me.

I moaned into it when I felt his tongue snake it's way into my mouth. He pulled back, both of us panting.

"Gary..." I whispered as he leaned down to kiss me again, and I let him. My first kiss, taken by the man I wanted the most.

And then he kissed me again as he shoved his knee back between my thighs and continued to grind against me.

And then I felt it, this insane urge to pee. It burned and I felt like I was going to burst.

"Ga-Gary st-to got-tta p-pee!" I stuttered, pulling away from his oh-so-amazing lips.

"That's not pee Ash.." Gary said as he started to trail kisses down my jaw, and then I felt his hands tugging at my belt. "Go ahead Ashy-"

With another yank he pulled down my zipper and began kissing my neck.

"Let it out.." He whispered as he shoved his hand into my boxers and grabbed me.

_Gary Oak used Helping Hand!_

The feeling of his cold hands on me was enough to send me over the edge. And I did.

I shrieked as I released all over Gary's hand.

He stopped kissing my neck and looked at me.

_It's super effective!_

I wondered what he was doing as he looked me dead in the eyes and raised his hand. It was covered in this really weird white stuff..

"Gary whats th-" I cut off as he started to lick it off of his fingers.

"Oh my Arceus Gary what are you doing?!" I asked as he licked his hand clean, moaning as he stared at me.

"You taste reaallly good Ashy-boy, I wonder..." He trailed off as his hands reached up towards my collar.

"G-gary wh-what are y-you do-oing?" I couldn't breathe,  _so this is when he kills me?_

_Ripppppppppppp_

In one swift movement Gary grabbed my collar and ripped it down the middle, leaving my chest bare.

"Mhm, just as I thought, you're beautiful Ashy-boy.." Gary whispered.

"Me? Beautiful? Gary.. No one's ever said that to me before.. So you must be lying." I said as I pushed him away and tucked myself back into my jeans and walked out of the office.

Poor Juan was just barely leaving the gym, trying to run out as fast as he could.

"Hey don't you dare walk away from me!" Gary yelled after me as he grabbed my arm, I could hear Juan squeak before the door slammed shut.

I looked over and saw blood on the floor,  _I wish Juan, sadly Gary's just messing around.._

"Gary, just stop I have to go check on my Pokemon, yours really did a number on them." I said as I desperately tried to pull my arm out of his hand.

_Such large hands..._

"No, we aren't done yet! Where's your room?" Gary growled in my ear,

"My room? What-" He started to pull me along as he opened all the doors.

"AHA! Get in here Ketchum." Gary said as he pulled me into the room and pushed me on the bed.

"Gary wha-" He kissed me as he straddled me,

"I want you Ash.." Gary whispered as he pushed my shirt from my shoulders, his hands trailing down towards the hem of my jeans.

"Gary, stop. I don't, I-I I'm a..." I trailed off as I pushed against his shoulders, trying to get him off.

"Oh? Is my Ashy-boy a virgin? Ooohhhh, well, get ready for an amazing first time because I honestly cannot help myself around you..." Gary said, his voice lowering into a growl.

I watched in slight horror as he practically ripped of his coat and shirt at the same time and threw them across the room before attacking my lips in a frenzy..

"So how did you think your first kiss was huh?" Gary asked as he began trailing kisses down my neck.

"A lot like being licked by a Lickilicki, your tongue was going so far down my throat I thought I would gag. I swear it's like you are trying to swallow me!"  _It's amazing Gary, I love the way your lips feel on mine, please don't stop!_

 _"Oh really? I bet you'd love that huh Ashy-boy?"_ Gary whispered as he started to trail kisses down my chest, then my stomach until he reached the top of my jeans. He ripped the zipper down and hooked his fingers inside, grabbing my underwear along with them, and pulled them down from my hips so fast it hurt.

"Gary.." I squeaked, as he pulled them down further. I pulled my ankles together, Gary glared up at me. _._ _  
_

Said man grunted as he pulled my shoes off ankles and spread my legs apart and to finish, he threw my pants in some forgotten corner.

I watched him as he kissed the inside of my thighs as he came further up.

And then he stopped and looked up at me, I could feel his hot breath on my... on my..  _there._

"You said you wanted me to.." Gary whispered huskily before he dove down and took me in his mouth, making me scream in the process.

* * *

_Gary's pov_

I watched his face twist in pleasure as I sucked and bobbed my head.

_Gosh he is so cute._

I moved my head faster and moan around his cock, Ash sits up on his elbows and whimpered, I could feel him, straining to not cum.

_But I want you to._

"Ga-ar- _ohhh_ " Ash moaned as his little fists gripped the sheets.

_Say my name, come on Ash, say it!_

I focused on the slit, where pre-come was beading.

My grip on his hips is strong, holding him down as he desperately tries to thrust up into my mouth. I look up at him, he's biting his lip as he grunts.

_Say it! I want to hear you scream!_

And as if he can read my mind he throws his head back-and I hope he hasn't given himself whiplash-as he screams.

_Come for me Ash!_

" _Oh- gosh Gary!_ " And for the second time, he releases.

His legs are wrapped around my shoulders, his heels digging into my back as he comes.

The way he moves his lips makes me hard.

I drink him in, and I watch as he twitches as I flick my tongue against the slit, making more come out.

His knuckles are pale as he releases the sheets, his beautiful brown eyes are screwed shut, his teeth still biting down on his bottom lip in -gosh- the cutest way possible.

I release him, letting it fall into my now awaiting hand, and crawl up further as I wrap my hand around his cock.

He flinches and hisses as I start to stroke him faster,  _harder_ , not giving him any rest.

" _Ahhhh, ah! Ga-ary! I I I I.._ " He screams again, and twitches under me because he's so sensitive.

My face hovers above his as I press my thumb down on his tip, I'm staring into his eyes, which to my misfortune-are closed.  _  
_

I release him and his eyes fly open as he whimpers.

It is at that moment, when he moves his legs, that I realize that the tent in my pants is making them unbearably tight and uncomfortable.

It is at that moment when he looks at me that I realize that I should have brought rope with me, it is at that moment that I want to tie him to the bed and have my way with him.

I want to go back down, go back down further.

I watch his chest rise and fall as he tries to catch his breath.

His eyes catch mine and he looks away, a deep blush rising to his cheeks.

_No look at me! Let me gaze into those beautiful brown eyes of yours.._

"Gary?" Ash whispers, his voice is small, and I realize that I had been staring at the sheets, I look up at him, he is twiddling his thumbs.

Suddenly he lunges forward and grabs the belt of my jeans, he then looks up at me, as if asking for permission... Oh, he is...

I shake my head as he begins unbuckling it and I am toeing my vans off.

I lean forward, my lips grazing his, a question.

"Kiss me.." He whispers as he struggles with the zipper on my jeans.

And then we are kissing, I kiss him like he is water and I have been walking in the desert for a whole damn year.

Finally he manages to pull down the zipper, and I am pulling myself out of my pants and boxers, throwing them in some corner to be found later.

Ash gasped and looked away, I looked down,  _oh.._

"Ash, we don't have to if you don't want to." I said, crawling towards him on the bed.

_You better fucking say yes._

Ash gulped before he scooted back and laid back on the bed, shyly spreading his legs apart.

_Yessss, just like that Ashy-boy, open up for me._

The way I grab his legs and dive between his thighs is lightning fast and the growl that escapes me is almost animalistic.

For a moment we stay like that, just staring at each other as I slide my finger over his entrance, teasing him.

"Gary just.. do it! You won't hurt me, I know you won't." Ash whispered as he grabbed my arm and pulled it away as he positioned himself in front of me.

I am in a tug-of-war, do I help ease him into it, or do I do what he says and just hilt myself inside of him?

Suddenly Ash is pulling me down by my necklace, forcing me to kiss him.

_His lips are so soft._

"Go on Gary.." Ash whispered when I pulled away.

I pulled him forward and wrapped his legs around my waist as I lined myself up.

I pushed in, Ash's hands gripped the sheets and he grimaced, the pain evident on his face, while I myself was struggling to hold myself together.

I never thought it would be so  _tight_ or this  _hot_.

_Arceus give me the strength to not hurt- wait, why should I care? He asked for it!_

I look back down at his face, I roll my hips forward, sending a wave of pleasure through me.

Ash squeaked from the pain, but I'm not stopping, I've waited too long.

Each thrust sends shivers down my spine,  _god he feels so good.._

Ash is getting squeakier with my thrusts, his fingers bunching up the sheets.

* * *

_Ash's pov_

Pain, that is all I can feel, god I shouldn't have rushed Gary.

I can feel him, pushing and pulling inside of me, and god. It's starting to feel so good!

"Mo-ore.." I manage to stutter out, his hips start thrusting faster, the pleasure increasing.

I can hear his panting in my ears, his hands on my hips.

_I really want to do it like in the movies that are always on, where they lock hands in passion._

I try to pull them up into mine, but Gary's having none of that.

"Whaddya doing Ash? Stop it!" Gary says, he's angry, lost in his own pleasure his movements start getting faster.

 _Should I just tell him?_  "But I wanna do the lock hands thingy!" I say, tugging on his hands again.

He looks down at me again, his green eyes dark.

I can feel it, the heat pooling in my groin, waiting to released again. I'm ready to burst.

"Ash, I'm not like that. _"_ Gary cuts off again, his hips are rolling slowly, suddenly he rubs up against something inside of me.

I scream, cumming in furious spurts.

" _Oh Ash!_ " Gary groans as he thrusts one last time and comes, his fingers digging into my hips painfully.  _  
_

I watch him as he pulls out and rolls over on his back next to me, legs still wrapped around him, forcing me to sit in his lap.

I can feel it, his come leaking out.

When Gary comes down from his high, he notices that I am sitting on him.

He pushes me off of him, and goes to pick up his clothes.

"Gary?" I ask, I'm kneeling on the bed.

"Ash, just don't, I don't-" He stops, looks up at me, shakes his head and goes back to pulling on his pants. " I just feel like we did this a little too fast... I mean.. How do you feel about me Ash?" Gary asked, looking out the window, refusing to meet my eye.

"I really like you." I mumble, too low for him to hear.

"Hm?"

"I saiiiidddd,  _I like you._ "

"Just like?"

"..." I don't answer, isn't love for people for how have been in a relationship for a while?

"Well how do you feel about me?" I ask, moving off of the bed to stand in front of him.

He looked down at me, before he leaned down to kiss me.

" _That answer your question?"_ Gary smirked as he pulled away, "And by the way, I don't want the Badge anymore.. I have the best one of all.." Gary said as he lifted me by my knees and began walking back towards the bed..


End file.
